Usually, when shopping or travelling out, people need to carry luggage or carts. Most of commonly used luggage and carts are handheld or have a draw-bar, and users need to carry or pull them when walking, which is labor-consuming and inconvenient. Hence, there is an urgent need in the art to provide luggage capable of following a user automatically, so as to free up the user's hands and remarkably improve the convenience.